Wolf Bronski
Voiced by Michael Donovan Biography From the Bronski with BD-100 Ground Assault E-frame toy Wolf Bronskie is Group Assault Officer of the Able Squad. He has the longest service record of any ExoSquad member. He is a gruff, hard-edged techno-brute with a heart of gold, who's often known to belch after a good battle or a midnight mess hall raid. Bronski may be a little unorthodox, but he's the best back-up an ExoSquad E-framer could have. That's why he's often team with the ExoSquad rookies like ExoFighter Pilot Kaz Takagi. His Group Assault E-frame may be a little worse for the wear, but combined with Bronksi's expert marksmanship, they're the ultimate NeoBattling machine. From the Bronski with JE-1588 Subterranean E-frame toy Wolf Bronski is the Subterranean Specialist for Flight One:Able Squad. Always battle ready, Bronski's a gruff-looking brute who's known to be more then a bit unorthodox. But being the veteran E-framer with a heart of gold, Bronski is the best back-up anyone can have. Known as a subterra-wizzard, Bronski has been assigned to a level 1 special mission doing subterranean recon. Currently on Mars, he is searching for the elusive meta-chrome mineral thought to be location on the planet beneath a Neo field camp. Piloting his Subterranean E-frame, Bronski can play the role of researcher or aggressive Neo attacker. Equipped with interchangable hardware and weaponry, Bronksi is ready for anything, which is exactly what this assignment required. This Special Mission E-frame posesses the Wind-up ExoMotorized power the Neos fear the most. And it packs double the fire power of a traditional E-frame. Fully loaded with Rock Grinding Wheel, Jackhammer, multi-task versatility values by ExoSquad and feared by the Neos. The Subterranean E-frame and Wolf Bronski combine to become a Neo's worst underground nightmare. History It has been suggested that Bronski is the oldest member of Able Squad, discounting Marsala of course. This theory is supported in the series itself by the variety of craft that Bronski is able to operate. He is shown operating DeLeon's SLR-345 Wraith, his own BD-100 Ground Assault E-frame, a RA-678, an Exofleet shuttle, a Mag-lev Train, and an Exofleet glider during a delivery to Venus. It stands to reason that he is a very experienced pilot. Personality Bronski is loud and gruff. Despite these traits he is regarded as as trusted and highly valued member of Able Squad. He dislikes running from a fight but isn't so hard headed to push his luck when he's out matched. Bronski suffers from , referring to spiders as a "8 Legged freaks of nature." Relationships At heart Bronksi is a good guy who cares about his squad mates. When he and Nara were captured by Draconis, on Venus and forced into slave labor, Nara over exerted herself and Bronski used a combination of humor and his own stubbornness to help her. Picking her up, he said "Come on Lieutenant. Can't quit now, I'm just starting to lose some weight." He enjoys an almost big brother relation with the younger Kaz Takagi and a love/hate relation with Sergent Rita Torres. When it was believed that Torres had been killed on Mars it was Bronski who took the news hardest. During the later part of the series, Bronski developed a close relation with Eve Hanley of the Chicago Resistance. Family name There is some confusion as to the spelling of Wolf's family name. It is presented as BRONSKI in several locations, such as the opening to the show (see below), but is presented as BRONSKY in the character profile (see below). For the sake of consistency, "Bronski" is the universally accepted spelling on Exo-Squad Wiki, as the opening sequence of the series is agreed to have the highest canon rating. File:Bronski-cap.jpg|BRONSKI File:Wolf Bronsky Profile Video.png|BRONSKY Bronski-special mission-car.jpg|Special Mission File Card Bronksie-file.jpg|Standard File Character Gallery Bronski-special mission-car.jpg|Special Mission File Card Bronksie-file.jpg|Standard File Card Bronksi02.gif|YE HA! Category:Terrans Category:E-Frame Pilots